forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Khumarr
| formerhomes = Maerimydra, Deep Wastes | sex = Male | race = Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }}Khumarr was a male drow blackguard and divine champion of Kiaransalee who served as an important lieutenant of Irae T'sarran in Castle Maerimydra. Description A tall male drow, he was rather handsome and seemed to wear a constant smile on his face. Khumarr wore armor carved with the semblance of demonic features; the gaping maw of the armor could be lifted to reveal his face. Personality Khumarr took great pleasure in the finery of the rich and noble of drow society, especially since much of his life had been spent living as a lowborn drow. He had a particularly relaxed and even slothful demeanor outwardly but this belied his true alertness. Confident among others or in battle, Khumarr was almost always smiling whether out of pure amusement or twisted cruelty. Abilities Strong and deceptively quick, Khumarr was a powerful warrior who could deftly parry, and possibly sunder, attacks whilst swinging his two-handed greatsword. In battle, he would even bring the claws of his demon armor to bear, if needed. A dedicated blackguard and divine champion of Kiaransalee, Khumarr could call forth the dark blessings of his deity to empower himself in combat to smite his foes. A palpable aura of despair exuded from the warrior that balked even the staunchest of foes and he was even protected somewhat from divine magic. Furthermore, his undead deity granted him a certain amount of control over undead. He was also skilled in the use of the dagger and fighting blind. Possessions A favored member of the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra, Khumarr had accumulated a fair amount of treasure from the sacking of Castle Maerimydra, with a particular fondness for silver. Befitting his rank, Khumarr was outfitted in a set of fearsome demon armor and carried a +2 unholy greatsword. Relationships He held a great degree of animosity towards the noble drow of Maerimydra, as they had looked down upon Khumarr throughout his time as a lowborn drow. History Early Life Khumarr was a lowborn drow and spent much of his early life growing up in the worst parts of Maerimydra. Despite surviving through his skill with the blade and powerful stature, Khumarr was despised by the noble drow for his low station in the city. Eventually, he found common cause among the cult of Kiaransalee and Irae T'sarran, who sought the demise of the ruling house. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, the Silence of Lolth greatly weakened the nobility of Maerimydra and in the wake of Kurgoth Hellspawn's attack on the city, the cult of Kiaransalee slaughtered the ruling House Chûmavh. By the time Irae's cult had seized control of Castle Maerimydra, Khumarr had become a powerful blackguard and divine champion of the drow goddess of undeath. Additionally, as one of her most trusted lieutenants, he was given a position guarding the Undying Temple from intrusion. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Fighters Category:Blackguards Category:Blackguards of Kiaransalee Category:Divine champions Category:Divine champions of Kiaransalee Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants